The Gala
The Gala 'is the fourth mission in [[Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity|'Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity]]. '''It is set in December 31st, 2017, Wildecliff. Characters * Louis Redfield/John Everett (playable) * Tyrell Everett * Raines Martinez (playable) * "Lucky" Hollands * Davin Bates * Kev "Hawk" Hawking * Brian Wilcox * Carl Thompson * Edwin Rose/Nicholas Eilerts * Alex Huston * Abel Glenshaw (deceased) Transcript First Cutscene: Twelve months later Twelve months have past since the last mission. Louis, now known as John Everett, Tyrell's "cousin" from Miami and a huge donor, is a well known citizen in Wildecliff. Louis, together with Tyrell, owns a money exchanging company, which employs the Crimson Meadow gang. Louis is seen sitting in his office, planning an attack on the New Years Eve Gala at the Wildecliff Hall. Louis: *whispers* Should I use an AK? *while knocking his teeth* Louis keeps whispering as Tyrell walks into the room. Tyrell: You're still not over it, eh? Louis stops whispering Louis: Dunno what you're talking about. Tyrell throws a newspaper at Louis, saying a group six people with crimson jackets and drawings of grass on them robbed Wildecliff's First Bank. Tyrell: I still need you though. The older you. Louis looks at Tyrell cunningly. Tyrell: Go with the boys to AmmuNation. I'll meet you there. Louis smiles and gets out of the office. Objective: Drive to AmmuNation Louis: Yo Raines! Raines: Aye waddup? Louis: Get yo' ass up and come to AmmuNation. Raines: On my way. '''Optional Dialouges Louis: Ahhh, this is the good life! (When driving with the roof up/When "Good Life" by Oliver Heldens Ft. Ida Corr plays on the radio) Second Cutscene: Back in business As Louis, Tyrell and the rest of the Crimson Meadow gang arrived to AmmuNation, Tyrell made an announcement. Tyrell: Hello everybody. You are all here because I wanted to make an announcement. This is our first year together searching for a treasure set in this city, but, to be honest, it's kind of hard to look around this city without anyone noticing. So I want to present you all to the candidate for mayor, our man of the hour, Louis Redfield! Everyone was clapping and cheering for Louis. Tyrell: Now I want you all, to get every good weapon you'll see here. Why? It'll be explained later. Everyone puts on ski masks and runs into the store. Tyrell: Good luck gentlemen. Objective: Rob the AmmuNation store In this objective, the player (Louis) must kill the weapon seller and the buyers in AmmuNation and rob the weapons. Objective: Drive to Huston's Apartment After robbing the weapon store, Louis will recieve a text from Tyrell which says: Tyrell: Go to Cage Street 50. Get Thompson and the rest. Louis: Okay.... Drive to Cage Street 50 boys. And get Thompson there.... For some reason... Optional Dialouges Louis: Ahhh, this is the good life! (When driving with the roof up/When "Good Life" by Oliver Heldens Ft. Ida Corr plays on the radio) Third Cutscene: Meeting Huston As Louis and his friends get into Alex Huston's apartment, Alex chokes Carl and plants a device on his head. Thompson: What the..? What did you do to me?! Alex: Chill out, whitey. That's a little invisible bulletproof helmet. Thompson: W..wh..why?! Alex: Because, you are going to help me assasinate the mayor. I'm assuming you guys are the Crimson Meadow kids, right? Louis: Yea, and who the hell are you? Alex: Oh, I'm Alex Huston (while offering a handshake). Alex handshake Louis and the rest of the Crimson Meadow gang. Alex: I was hired by a friend of yours, umm what's his name? Louis: Tyrell? Alex: Yes, this guy! Anyways, he told me that you're running for mayor, but the next election is in two more years, so he hired me the help you guys! Wilcox: So when do we start? Alex: Since the moment I stick that invisible helmet to whitey. Thompson: It's Carl. Carl Thompson. (said angrily) Alex: Yeah. Anyway, you can leave now and I'll see you later. Objective: Drive to the house After driving home, Louis and the gang will recieve a text from Alex which says: Alex: At first, "The Ridiculous Six" will enter the hall with gas masks and the new weapons, shoot everyone besides Louis and the other guy, who will dodge at the same time, and kidnap our good old whitey. At the same time, I'll shoot our target while he's talking. Then, our man of the hour will run to save whitey, kick the Ridiculous Six's ass and save the damn day. Good luck fellas. '' Bates: Not a complex plan at all... '''Optional Dialouges' Louis: Ahhh, this is the good life! (When driving with the roof up/When "Good Life" by Oliver Heldens Ft. Ida Corr plays on the radio) Objective: Suit up (as Raines) Louis: Aight! This is the moment we waited for. So suit up, damn it. Raines: Team Robbers, wear those damn gas masks! Then, Raines and the other must go down the stairs for the weapons. Raines: Choose your weapon (in a deep voice). After the weapons are chosen, the rest of the gang must go up the stairs and look for the exit. Objective: Drive to the Gala If the player chooses to drive as Raines Raines: Hop on the truck, peeps! Optional Dialouges Raines: The hell did you do Thompson? (When a song from the 'Pop It! '''station plays) Bates: Now that is some good music (When a song from the '''Funks fo' Punks '''station plays) If the player chooses to drive as Louis Tyrell: Let's go Louis After arriving at the Gala, Tyrell will say: Tyrell: ''Here we are. This is the moment of truth. Fourth Cutscene: The Moment of Truth When arriving inside the hall, Louis and Tyrell are ordering champagne, along with the others. Then, Mayor Abel Glenshaw will go up the stage and talk. Mayor Glenshaw: People of Wildecliff! Hello, how are you? Enjoying tonight? Then, the crowd will scream Mayor Glenshaw: This is just my second year but it's feel's like the last one. Louis: *whispers* It actually is... Mayor Glenshaw: We've done many things in this city, and we just made it better! And I promise you, we will do more, and more, and more until I won't be ABLE to be the mayor anymo... The mayor is cut by three bullets: One for his head, one for his throat and one for his heart. After the mayor falls down, Raines and the rest of the Crimson Meadow gang will enter the hall and will start shooting the people, except Louis and Tyrell, while Lucky will run to grab Carl and run away with him. Objective: Beat the gang After Louis runs after the gang, he must beat them up. Final Cutscene: The Race Begins After Louis beats up the gang, opens a closet and releases six men with similar jackets that the gang has and pins them on the ground while the gang get into the same closet and pretend they were kidnapped on their way. Louis looks at the police handcuffing the six men while a man in a black suit comes by and claps. Nicholas: Wow.... this was just perfect. The way you ran out of the hall, kicked those criminals' asses, framing another innocent people instead. I'm starting to think you're like me! Louis: Who the hell are you? Nicholas: Oh you don't remember me? The man pulls out a small device and presses a button which reveals the man's real face. Edwin: I am your biggest trouble after all... Louis looks terrified at Edwin. Edwin: I assume you're here because of the big treasure located in here. But, unlike you, I have a talented group of archeologs that will find me this treasure. So I would recommend you to go back to Los Santos and stay quiet, or even turning yourself in. Or you want to watch your world burn from the new Planetarioum they're building here. Your call. Louis: It's on, rich boy. Weapons available Starting weapons Found in level Trivia * The street Alex lives in is a refrence to Johnny Cage. * Alex calls Raines, Lucky, Davin, Kev and Brian "The Ridiculous Six", even though they're five. * The mission takes places nearly one year after the first three missions. * Edwin is seen wearing the face of Nicholas Eilerts (played by David Tennant). The original Nicholas will be the villian of Corpses Around Us. * When fighting the Crimson Meadow gang, Louis can only use his Fists and Car Keys to defeat them. The gang will not use guns as well. * When taking the shot in the fourth cutscene, Alex is seen wearing a white hood with red stripes on it, refrencing Ezio Auditore's robe from the Assasin's Creed games. Both Alex and Ezio are members of the Assasin's Order Achievements/Trophies * 'Mr. Mayor '(20G/Bronze Trophy) - Run for Mayor.